L’Amour Lloyd
by Misato Irving
Summary: Zelos Wilder dice que puede atraer a cualquiera. Así que Sheena apuesta que no puede ser capaz de atraer a esta persona - Lloyd Irving. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando Zelos realmente le quiere?
1. Una

**L'Amour Lloyd**

Hola debo decir que yo no traduje la historia simplemente presto mi cuenta para mi amiga para asi subir esta traducción del fanfic. Muchas gracias a dollfacex3 por dejarnos traducuirla y ponerla en esta cuenta.

**Nota de la traductora: **Pues no traduje el texto palabra por palabra porque de otra forma habría sonado muy raro o algo por el estilo. XD; además, unas cosas no supe como traducirlas, así que algunas las puse como mejor se oía y otras simplemente las deje en inglés. Ej: Zelos se la pasa diciendo Bud…que significa Bud?!! Podría ser: botón, capullo; o algo derivado de "buddy", que quiere decir camarada, no tengo idea…

**Resumen**: Zelos cree que él puede conquistar a quien sea… por lo que Sheena le propone que "enamore" a Lloyd. ¿Que ocurre cuando el realmente se enamora de él? ¿Qué sucede cuando Sheena se enamora de él también?

**Nota del autor**: De modo que este es mi primer fanfiction de Tales of Symphonia… Tenía una cuenta antes, probablemente 2 o 3 años atrás….pero olvide el nombre de usuario… si, muy triste =(… Pero recientemente jugué el juego de Tales of Symphonia otra vez y me di cuenta de cuanto amo ese juego. ^_^ hee hee. Así que volví a hacer fanfictions, como mi nerdy yo lo hizo antes. Haha. Amo a Zelos increíblemente, por eso él es el personaje principal…

**Declaro:** No poseo nada más sino la historia misma! =]

"¡Oh, el es tan lindo! ¡Oh, lo amo! ¡Oh, Zelos, Zelos, Zelos, Zelos!" dijo Sheena con voz chillona, imitando a las chicas que encontraron en Meltokio. Todas ellas eran tan latosas. No tuvo inconveniente alguno en todos los artículos que recibieron gratis, pero cuando ellas le estaban sonriendo y prácticamente lanzándose sobre él, simplemente perdió el control.

Genis entrecerró los ojos hacia el pelirrojo Elegido. "Esto es exactamente porqué él esta tan ensimismado… porque todas esas chicas se arrojan sobre él… "

El grupo abandonaba Meltokio cuando repentinamente Colette enfermó, por lo que decidieron levantar un campamento. Mientras se alejaban de Meltokio, tres chicas se habían acercado a Zelos y coqueteado con él sin parar, lo que causó que Sheena enfureciera. Prácticamente ella estuvo hablando acerca de esto todo el día, hasta ahora, cuando se encontraban levantando el campamento.

Zelos se aproximó al grupo, preguntándose por que Sheena lucía tan molesta. Entonces escuchó estas palabras cuando entro en la conversación: "… ugh Zelos…el piensa que es tan genial…que puede conquistar a todo el mundo con su aspecto…".

"Discúlpame, mi voluptuosa dulzura, pero yo, el Gran Zelos Wilder, soy perfectamente capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. ¡Solo mira este cabello! ¡Estos ojos! ¡Este cuerpo!"

Genis entrecerró los ojos una vez más, pero Zelos lo llamó mocoso antes de que él pudiese agregar algún comentario inteligente.

Un perverso plan se desarrolló en la mente de Sheena. ¡Si, era perfecto!!!

"¿Tu dices que puedes enamorar a CUALQUIERA?" dijo ella, mirando a Zelos con un aspecto tenebroso en su semblante.

"Sí. ¿Que hay con eso?"

"Entonces si yo apuesto que tu no podrías enamorar a alguien, ¿me demostrarías que estoy equivocada?"

"¡Por supuesto! Nadie puede resistirse a mis poderes. Yo podría lograr que cualquiera caiga rendido a mis pies."

"Entonces enamora a... Lloyd."

"¿Lloyd? ¡El es un hombre!"

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero tú dijiste cualquiera. Pero claro, tú no puedes hacerlo…"

¡Oh!, al Gran Zelos Wilder no le agradaron esas cuatro palabras…. "tú no puedes hacerlo…" El detestó esas palabras. De modo que abrió su gran bocota.

"¡Por supuesto que podría hacerlo! ¡El ni siquiera es un reto para mí! ¡Yo podría lograr que se enamore de mi, sin ningún esfuerzo!!!"

(Gulp.)

"Ok. Entonces, si así lo dices… Pero si pierdes, harás lo que yo diga." Dijo Sheena riendo.

Zelos no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Gah, ¿Como pudo haber dicho eso? En primer lugar, el no era gay. Y en segundo, ¿por que querría enamorar a Lloyd? Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su orgullo era muy grande como para retroceder a sus palabras.

Zelos se sentó en su cuarto, pensando en su estupidez. ¿_Como pude haber apostado a hacer semejante cosa? Maldito sea este orgullo. Pero no obstante, si yo gano, podré tener a Sheena para hacer lo que se me antoje… Y entonces yo podría… heh heh heh…. _

Pensamientos sucios consumían la mente del Elegido. Pero por otra parte…

_Ok. Así que, no es que yo realmente sea gay. Y Lloyd entenderá. Igual, el puede tomar parte en todo esto con un poco de acción… ¿Pero cuando empezaré este torcido plan? ¿Y cómo?_

"Bien, chicos, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Colette.

Zelos reflexionó un instante. Seria difícil "enamorar" a Lloyd si se encontraban afuera combatiendo o en un viaje. Tal vez si ellos, en su mansión… solo quizás entonces…

"Hey, Colette!" dijo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien? Digo, luces un poco agotada. Tal vez deberíamos descansar en algún lugar mas confortable… como… ¿mi casa?"

Lloyd, con su usual "preocupación por el estado de Colette" de repente notó su aspecto "agotado."

"Si, creo que él tiene razón, Collete…convendría descansar por un día o dos. Tu salud es más importante."

"Pero, muchachos, estoy bien. En serio," dijo Colette.

"¡Vamos, tenemos que permanecer juntos!" exclamó Zelos, tratando en lo posible de no sonar tan falso.

"Esta bien,"dijo finalmente Colette, "Lamento ser semejante carga." (Como siempre, sucumbiendo a la presión…)

De manera que el grupo se hallaba de regreso en Meltokio, y por todas partes las mujeres se arrojaban sobre Zelos. Por supuesto, Sheena estaba molesta, pero secretamente se reía para sus adentros, ya que muy pronto obtendría su venganza. Sabía que Zelos no sería capaz de enamorar a Lloyd. A Lloyd obviamente le gustaba Colette, y él no era gay; además, Zelos no tenía idea de cómo conquistar a un hombre. Toda la suerte estaba en su contra.

"¡Bueno primores, por ahora tengo que marcharme a mi lujosa mansión!" exclamó, con pequeños corazones en sus ojos. Las chicas parecían a punto de desmayarse al verlo alejarse.

Finalmente el grupo llegó a la mansión y se puso cómodo. Enseguida Zelos realizó su primer movimiento de ataque.

"Tengo los otros cuartos en renovación, por lo que cada uno de nosotros va a tener que compartir cuarto. Entonces umm… Presea y Colette… Raine y Genis… Regal y Sheena... y finalmente, ¡yo y mi Bud!"

Sheena entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que el estaba planeando hacer su primer movimiento.

"Lo que tu digas… Zelos,"dijo ella, consciente de que su plan fracasaría.

_Gah! ¿Como se supone que voy a seducirlo?? Debo… ¿aproximarme a él como una chica?_

"¿Sucede algo malo Zelos?"

"Eep! Ah… Ah… Hola, mi voluptuosa preciosidad."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Lloyd, con una expresión de confusión.

"Eres una viva personificación de la belleza."

"¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Estas ebrio o algo por el estilo?"

"Ciertamente, ¿no puedes notar tu propia hermosura?"

"¡RAINE!!! ¡ZELOS ESTA BORRACHO!!!" gritó Lloyd, intentando alejarse de Zelos.

_¡Rayos!__. Claro, esto no funcionaría. No puedo aproximármele como una chica._

"Haha…Sólo estaba bromeando, Bud. Nada más intentando proveer un descanso divertido."

Lloyd le dirigió una extraña mirada. "Umm…está bien…"

Entonces una idea surgió de la mente de Zelos. _Espera… a el le gusta Colette… así que, ¿que tal si ACTUO COMO COLETTE?!_

Zelos se dirigió hacia la ventana, entonces "tropezó" en el aire. "¡Ooops!" dijo, con la voz mas aniñada de Colette que pudo imitar.

Lloyd le echó un vistazo a Zelos. "¿Estas bien?"

_¡Si… está funcionando!_

"Hee hee, Lo siento."

"¿Por que te disculpas?"

"Oh. No lo sé. Disculpa."

Lloyd le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, una vez más. "Está bien… uh…sólo ve a la cama. Lo juro, debes estar ebrio o algo así."

Zelos se levantó y se metió en su cama. _Demonios…eso no funcionó. Rayos._

"Hey… Lloyd."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Que te gusta de Colette? Quiero decir, es obvio que ustedes dos se gustan. Así que, ¿que tiene ella que… tú sabes…que haga que te guste?"

"¿De dónde viene todo esto?"

"Oh. Nada, sólo curiosidad."

"Para ser honesto…no lo sé. Es sólo que hay algo en Colette que…" Lloyd empezó a rascarse la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

"Hmm…está bien. Entiendo. Buenas noches."

Lloyd observó a su amigo mientras se volteaba y arropaba con las cobijas. ¿_Qué le sucede a Zelos??? _Pensó.

Zelos sintió que algo tocó su rostro. Abrió los ojos para ver…

"¿Lloyd? ¿Que diablos haces?"

Lloyd tenía un aspecto serio. El estaba acariciando el rostro de Zelos, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

"Oh… Zelos… yo, no puedo continuar ocultando mis sentimientos..."

"¿Huh?"

"Es sólo que, el modo en que te comportaste como Colette… eso me hizo… enamorarme de ti… La forma en que tu largo cabello, simplemente… oh… Zelos… BESAME!"

Lloyd frunció sus labios, acercándose más y más cerca a los labios de Zelos.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Zelos despertó. En esta ocasión a la realidad. Observó a su alrededor y vio a Lloyd en la otra cama. "_Gracias a Dios sólo fue un sueño… Esta estúpida apuesta me esta volviendo loco…Tengo que a usar el baño"._

Zelos brincó fuera de la cama, con la ropa que el usualmente vestía para ir a dormir (solo unos pantaloncillos, ooohh la la ^_^). Caminó entre la oscuridad y se topó con algo.

"¡Hey, miren!" Era Sheena.

"Oh, lindura, eres tú, ¿Cómo estas?"

"¡Hablarme dulcemente no te llevará a ningún lado! ¡Y ni siquiera pienses en hacer algún movimiento!"

"Agresiva como siempre, me gusta."

"Ugh. ¡Eres tan molesto!"

Luego ella encendió la luz para estar más segura de que él no fuese a intentar nada, entonces vio su "atuendo." Sheena se ruborizó al ver su torso.

"Oh, te gusta, ¿huh?" Dijo Zelos con una sonrisa.

"¡NO!" Replicó Sheena. "Tu ni siquiera has logrado gustarle a Lloyd." Dijo ella, abordando el tema de la apuesta para ocultar su vergüenza.

"Ah... ah… Estoy dejando que haga un poco de calentamiento para mí, eso es todo. No quiero herir los sentimientos del pobre chico cuando le diga que todo se trató de una apuesta."

Sheena entrecerró los ojos. "Lo que tú digas…"dijo, y emprendió la marcha. Por poco se resbala y cae, y luego…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Zelos la había asido por la cintura, evitando que cayera.

"¡Ah, suéltame! ¡Estoy bien!"

Sheena caminó hacia su dormitorio, con el rostro sonrojado. _¿__Por que…estoy sonrojada? No me estaré enamorando de ese estúpido Elegido, ¿o sí? Ugh… ¡Rayos! ¿Eso significa… que él es el realmente capaz de enamorar a quien sea?_

**Nota del autor**: Ah, un capitulo terminado. Decidí hacerlo agradable y extenso para ustedes. De manera que… la pregunta es… ¿Serán Sheena x Zelos la pareja predominante? ¿O será esta Lloyd x Zelos? ^-^ Ah, aún no lo sé. Pero ambas son lindas parejas XD. Pero espero que hasta ahora les guste …asi que rewiew mis amores y yo agradeceré sus opiniones en cuanto las reciba…


	2. Due

**Dos**

**Nota del autor:** ¡Ah, aquí estamos una vez más! Un capitulo más…otro día. =] De modo que en este capítulo mi meta es hacer una pareja predominante. Pero, ¿cuál será… Sheena x Zelos… ¿o Zelos x Lloyd? Quién sabe lol… Y siempre me pongo a pensar – ¿Quién sería el hombre en la relación? Haha, Creo que Zelos sería algo molesto, Lloyd probablemente sería el hombre… Idk y O_o Espero que no tenga que cambiar la clasificación, porque se pondría un poco más… "romántico" en este capítulo. No, no como eso. Pero puede hacer de éste un lemon si eso es lo que sus corazones realmente desean =]

**P.D**: Hice algo horrible;_; Alguien tiene una historia… como la mía!…no tenía idea. Mismo trama, diferentes detalles. Boo hoo, ¡creí que era muy original! Ughhh…

"¿Están todos listos para continuar el viaje?" preguntó Raine, después de haber ido a la tienda más cercana y comprar algunos artículos.

Zelos frunció el ceño. En los dos días pasados fue incapaz de "enamorar" a Lloyd, no llegó a ninguna parte, ni siquiera logró acercársele para gustarle un poco. El debió haber sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo desde el inicio, pues su condenado orgullo sencillamente lo llevó a querer probarle a Sheena que estaba equivocada.

"¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo!" exclamó Lloyd, tan optimista como siempre.

El grupo decidió dirigirse a Flanoir, que se encontraba cerca de un sello con el que necesitaban que Sheena formase un pacto. Después de un rato se cansaron y decidieron hospedarse en una posada. Zelos vio esto como un problema, puesto que no sabía como iba a quedar emparejado con Lloyd en un cuarto otra vez. Pero la suerte estaba a favor de Zelos Wilder, ya que Lloyd seria el vigilante esa noche.

Por lo que decidió poner su plan en acción…

"¡Hey Bud! ¿Tienes frío?"

"¿Zelos? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí afuera tan tarde? Deberías estar durmiendo."

"Oh, nada. Solamente quería venir a ver como estabas.._._"

"¿Huh?"

Zelos caminó hacia el espadachín. Se acomodó muy cerca de él e hizo los más lindos ojos de cachorrito que pudo.

"Zelos… ¿Has estado bebiendo otra vez?…"

"¿Que te hace decir eso?"

"Has estado actuando muy gracioso."

_Ugh. ¡Simplemente voy a rendirme! ¡No hay forma de que pueda a enamorar a este chico!_

"Ah, no es nada. Probablemente este viaje me tiene muy agotado… digo… Ha sido tan difícil."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Pareciera que la gente se preocupa por mi sólo porque soy el Elegido. Pienso que si no lo fuera, entonces yo realmente le importaría a la gente un comino. Quiero decir, probablemente nunca te hubiera conocido si yo no fuese el Elegido…."

"¿Que se supone que eso significa?" preguntó Lloyd, "No pienses que eres una carga para nosotros. Realmente nos has ayudado mucho, y lo sabes. Y estoy feliz de conocerte."

Zelos parecía un poco asombrado por esto. "¿De veras?, digo, ¿crees en mí y todo eso?"

"Si, ¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Bueno, yo sólo me incluí en todo esto porque supuestamente tenía cuentas pendientes contigo… Pero entonces me hice conocido como un traidor en Meltokio, por eso me vi forzado a permanecer con ustedes... Y no creí que comenzarías a confiar en mí de ese modo."

"Por supuesto que confío en ti, Zelos. Tu eres mi amigo… nuestro amigo."

"Heh, tienes razón… no se por que comencé a pensar de esa manera… entonces, ¿que harás después de esto?"

"¿Después de esto?"

"Cuando todo esto termine, esta cosa de 'regenerar el mundo'."

"Creo que…" Lloyd titubeó por un minuto, "Quiero continuar un viaje para librarme de todos los Expheres."

"¿En serio? Ahí vas de nuevo Bud, con toda tu bondad."

"Es en serio. Y quiero que tú vengas conmigo."

"¿Yo?"

"Si, tú. Te dije que confío en ti."

"Bueno, creo que debería regresar ahora… Estoy algo cansado."

Entonces Zelos tropezó. Lloyd lo sujetó. Pero debió haber sobreestimado el peso de Zelos, porque ambos cayeron…

Colette despertó, observando al otro lado del cuarto en donde Zelos estuvo recostado antes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había ido._ ¿__A dónde habrá ido?… Parecía que algo malo le ocurría… _pensó, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose una parka para salir a investigar.

Caminó hacia el exterior, contemplando la belleza de la nieve. Miró a su alrededor, entonces avistó un brillante cabello rojo.

"¿Ah?"

Ella vio a un hombre alto y mayor sobre el cuerpo de Lloyd, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Se preguntaba porque estaban uno encima del otro… y después vio que Zelos se inclinaba hacia abajo… y besaba a Lloyd en los labios….

Colette se quedo boquiabierta. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y retrocedió. Y con toda su torpeza tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Zelos escuchó el sonido e inmediatamente apartó sus labios de los de Lloyd.

"Espera, no es lo que tú…"dijo Lloyd.

Colette se levanto rápidamente, y corrió dentro de la posada. Zelos suspiró, entonces observó a Lloyd. El estaba profundamente rojo y con aspecto furioso.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!… ¡¿ESTAS HACIENDO?!"

Lloyd empujó a Zelos lejos de él, y entonces corrió hacia la posada. Zelos lo vio sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. _¿__Por que…hice eso?_

"¡Colette, espera!" gritó Lloyd, corriendo hacia el cuarto.

"Por favor, dime que no acabo de ver lo que creo que vi." dijo Colette, bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

"Fue un accidente," dijo Lloyd, " Zelos tropezó y cayó sobre mi, y después eso sucedió, tu únicamente saliste en el momento equivocado, Colette, ¡lo prometo!"

"Oh, uhm… esta bien. Lo siento…"

"¿Por que?"

"Por pensar que, tú sabes…Uh… Lo lamento."

"No te disculpes. Comprendo por que pensarías eso desde el lugar en el que estabas. Está bien."

"Hehe. Lo siento. Uh, ¿Lloyd?"

"¿Sí?"

"Puedo… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo por un momento?"

"Claro. Cualquier cosa por ti."

"Gracias, Lloyd."

Zelos suspiró. Se preguntaba que se había apoderado de él y lo había llevado a hacer tal cosa. No pensó que fue debido a la apuesta, puesto que por ese punto ya se había detenido. Y sabía que no haría un movimiento tan rápido como ese, aún con una chica… ¿Simplemente actuó sin pensarlo?

"Gah! ¡Soy un estúpido!"

Pero en seguida tuvo curiosidad por saber… ¿por que le gusto?

Lloyd despertó a un lado de Colette. El primer pensamiento en su mente, no obstante, era Zelos. Quería respuestas a sus preguntas… como… ¿Por qué lo besó? Sus pensamientos se remontaron a la noche pasada. Entonces recordó lo rojo que se había puesto. Quizás Zelos creyó que estaba rojo de furia, pero era todo lo contrario… el estaba realmente avergonzado. Y… casi le gustó. Pero no podía admitir eso ante Colette. Además, Zelos parecía casi femenino. No había nada malo con eso… ¿o sí? Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente le había agradado porque Zelos le parecía más una chica que un chico.

Luego Colette despertó. Sus ojos azules miraban profundamente a los de Lloyd.

"¿Lloyd? ¿Permaneciste aquí toda la noche?"

"Sí…" dijo Lloyd, con su mente aún distraída en Zelos.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No tenias que! Pero gracias…"

"Está bien. Pero ahora tengo que irme…"

"Oh… bueno…"

Lloyd dejó el cuarto, pensando en que iba a hacer cuando viera a Zelos de nuevo. Pero entonces, para empeorar sus temores, ya no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo. Se topó con Zelos.

Zelos acababa de salir del baño, con nada más que una toalla encima. Su cabello y su cuerpo aun lucían húmedos. Las mejillas de Lloyd se tornaron rojo carmesí, igual que la noche anterior.

"Uh… lo siento…" dijo Lloyd, bajando la vista, y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Zelos lo tomó por la mano.

"Hey Bud… necesitamos hablar rápido…"

Colette abrió la puerta y se puso a espiarlos, con una mirada de sospecha.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Anoche… tú sabes."

"Yo… ¡Yo no sé de que estás hablando!"

"No puedes evadirlo, Lloyd. Ambos sabemos lo que sucedió."

"Por qué – ¿Por qué me besaste?"

"¡Shhh! Los demás aun están durmiendo. Vamos, vayamos a mi cuarto."

Colette observó como ambos entraron en el cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

"¿Que sucede con esos dos?"

"¿Por que me besaste?" Preguntó Lloyd una vez más, intentando sostener una mirada llena de ira. Pero para ser honesto, Lloyd estaba confundido, muy confundido. El no podía comprender por que Zelos lo había besado, por que reaccionó del modo en que lo hizo, por que no quiso detenerlo.

"Lloyd…"

"¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE ME BESASTE!?" gritó Lloyd, dando un rápido paso hacia Zelos.

"¡Woah! ¡Calma bud, sólo cálmate!"

"¿POR QUE?"

Zelos tomó a Lloyd de las manos para tranquilizarlo. "Lloyd… No sé por que lo hice. ¿Está bien? Lo siento."

"¡Cómo puedes decir sólo eso! ¿Sólo estabas jugando conmigo? ¡Por que no es divertido, Zelos!"

"No… No estaba jugando contigo…. Yo realmente lo sentí."

"¿Que?"

"Lloyd. Ya te lo dije, no sé por que lo hice. ¿Pero se sintió bien, de acuerdo? Sólo que tenia que sacarme eso del pecho…y disculparme contigo."

Zelos asió a Lloyd, y le dio un abrazo. Entonces Lloyd tomó conciencia de sus alrededores. Conciente de que Zelos aún estaba… casi desnudo con sólo una toalla encima, y que aún estaba mojado, presionado contra su pecho. Su rostro se tornó rojo carmesí. Y pareció que Zelos también se dio cuenta, por que rápidamente apartó a Lloyd de él.

"Ah… Zelos…"

Antes de que Lloyd lo supiera, de nuevo Zelos le había plantado un beso en los labios. El no lo rechazó, si bien tampoco lo aceptó por completo. Finalmente, sintió la lengua de Zelos tocar sus labios, pidiendo una entrada. Lloyd estuvo a punto de acceder, cuando finalmente….

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Los dos se separaron rápidamente.

"Uh… ¿si, quién es?" preguntó Zelos.

"Soy yo… Colette."

"Oh, sí, mi bello angel." Zelos abrió la puerta para Colette, que lucía tan suspicaz como siempre. "¿Que sucede, angelito?"

"Yo…Yo solo me preguntaba hacia donde fue Lloyd. Se marchó tan repentinamente."

"Oh, el esta justo aquí. Yo y mi Bud solo teníamos una pequeña charla. ¡Puedes tenerlo de vuelta, mi dulce y pequeña Colette!" dijo, empujando a Lloyd fuera del cuarto.

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Lloyd a Colette una vez que Zelos hubo cerrado la puerta.

"Ah… no es nada…" dijo ella, advirtiendo que el cabello y ropas de Lloyd estaban ligeramente húmedos, "Nada en absoluto…"

Colette caminó hacia el cuarto de Sheena tras haber conversado con Lloyd. "Sheena… tengo que decirte algo…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Uh… Vi a Lloyd… y a Zelos… uh…"

"¿Qué?"

"Besándose… ayer. Y ellos parecían… quererse el uno al otro. Y esta mañana ellos estuvieron en el cuarto de Zelos por un rato… y yo simplemente no pude soportarlo porque…"

"¡Oh!… ¡Mierda! Esto quiere decir que Zelos ganó la apuesta…"

"¿Apuesta? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ah…" se detuvo Sheena, dándose cuenta que esto significaba que iba a tener que explicárselo todo a Colette…y eso iba a ocasionar muchos problemas.

**Nota del autor: **Bleh! Así que… El Lloyd x Zelos prevalece en este capítulo =) ¡Pero nunca sabes como terminara! ¿Y como reaccionara Colette cuando escuche lo de la apuesta?


	3. Tre

**Tre**

**Nota del autor: ¡**Capitulo Tres! ^-^ Yippie Bueno, realmente no se que sucederá en este capítulo. Para mi no es tan divertido escribirlo en papel, luego en computadora, luego revisarlo… lol. Yo siempre escribo por diversión… pero claro, en la historia. Oh, en caso de que se pregunten quien del grupo estaba en el primer capitulo, eran Genis y Raine

P.S – Sólo estoy poniendo los capítulos rápido porque estoy aburrido y no puedo dormir!

**Nota de la traductora: **Se que no tengo perdón, pero disculpar por no actualizar en este tiempo pero es que la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo. Bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo disfrutar.

"¿Que? ¿Una apuesta?" preguntó Colette, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Uhm… ¡No te enojes! Pero hice una apuesta con Zelos… ¡de que él no sería capaz de hacer que Lloyd se enamorara de él! Divertido, ¿huh?" dijo Sheena, esperando que no sonara tan mal como parecía.

"Pero Sheena, eso es horrible. ¿Que sucederá si Lloyd termina enamorándose de Zelos y después descubra que Zelos sólo jugaba con el?" dijo Colette con un aspecto no muy alegre.

"Pero Lloyd no es gay, así que, ¿cual es el problema? dudo que Zelos sea realmente capaz de lograrlo. Probablemente sólo estás imaginando cosas."

"Uh… claro. Tal vez tienes razón," dijo Colette, sintiéndose como una tonta "Siento haberme molestado contigo así, Sheena."

"Está bien" dijo Sheena, esperando estar en lo correcto.

Lloyd se sentó en su cama. _No otra vez… ¿Que demonios sucede? Zelos volvió a besarme… ¡y yo estuve a punto de devolverle el beso! ¿Cual es mi problema? ¡Si Colette no hubiese tocado la puerta, no se que habría pasado! _

Suspiró y se recostó en su cama. _Todo esto es muy confuso. ¿Me gusta… Zelos?_

Pero poco sabía Lloyd. En su cuarto, el pelirrojo también se hallaba pensando en él. Zelos se recostó en su cama, aún vistiendo sólo una toalla . _¡Rayos! Lo hice de nuevo… me disculpo… ¿y luego lo beso? _

"Lloyd!"

"…"

"Lloyd!"

"¿Huh, qué?" dijo Lloyd, dirigiendo su atención hacia Genis.

"¿Te sucede algo malo? Has estado actuando extraño desde que dejamos la posada."

El grupo se hallaba ahora en un bote, en su camino hacia Altamira para recoger a Regal. El había partido hacía ya un tiempo, cuando dijo que tenía algunos "asuntos inconclusos" por hacer. Por supuesto, nadie sabía lo que realmente era, y no iban a preguntarlo. De cualquier modo, Regal era un hombre lleno de misterio. Raine estaba sujetándose con fuerza del borde del bote, evitando parecer que estaba asustada.

"No, estoy bien. Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas…" dijo Lloyd, dirigiendo su vista hacia Zelos.

Zelos estaba de pie en la otra orilla del bote, con su espalda vuelta hacia Lloyd. Lloyd observaba como su rojo cabello se agitaba suavemente con el viento. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro.

"¿Lloyd?"

"Ah… ¿Que?"

"¿Por que estas sonrojado?"

"¡Oh, por nada! Solo estaba pensando…"

"Has estado haciendo mucho de eso últimamente… ¿pensando en Colette? Heh heh heh…"

"Uh…sí..." dijo Lloyd, sin intenciónes de mencionar en quien realmente estaba pensando.

"¿Por que no simplemente le dices que te gusta, Lloyd?"

"…Por que me gusta alguien más…" expresó Lloyd, sin haber notado que lo dijo en voz alta.

"¿Queeeee?" dijo Genis, causando que todos voltearan a verlo con extrañeza. Excepto Raine, que aún estaba adherida a la orilla del bote.

"¡Calla, Genis!" Dijo, cubriéndole la boca mientras los demás alejaban las miradas.

"¿Te gusta alguien más…? ¿Quién?" preguntó Genis.

"Ok… um… _hipotéticamente _digamos que a ti te gustaba alguien más. Pero no sabes que decirle, pero al mismo tiempo a mi me gustaba otra persona. ¿Que harías tú?" preguntó Lloyd.

"Bueno," dijo Genis, "Pensaría quien me gusta más, entonces yo les diría," dijo Genis, creyendo que Lloyd estaba hablando acerca de Sheena. Secretamente el siempre había creído que ellos dos se gustaban. Era obvio que a ella le gustaba Lloyd, por la manera en que se ponía tan nerviosa al estar cerca de él.

"Ok. Gracias Genis…Y mantén esto en secreto, ¿esta bien?"

"Bien."

"Finalmente… Estamos lejos de esa cosa…"

"¿Esta usted bien, Profesora?" preguntó Lloyd, viendo lo pálido que estaba su rostro.

"Estoy bien. Ahora sólo necesitamos encontrar a Regal."

El grupo estaba en Altamira, y mientras se encontraban ahí decidieron descansar un poco. En realidad, Zelos lo decidió y convenció a los demás. De modo que se hallaban en la playa, relajándose.

Mientras Lloyd no miraba y hablaba con Colette, Genis se aproximó a Sheena.

"Hey, ¿puedo hablarte?, será rápido" le preguntó.

"Si, claro. ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno… estuve hablando con Lloyd… y el me dijo que tú le gustas."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" dijo Sheena, poniéndose colorada, "¿De veras?"

"Sí, sin embargo yo no dije nada. El me pidió que no se lo contase a nadie."

"Oh, bien," dijo Sheena.

Cuando Genis se marchó, Sheena se torno intensamente roja. _¿__El… me quiere?_

Al otro lado de la playa Colette y Lloyd estaban teniendo una discusión.

"Siento haber actuado tan extraño el día de ayer, Lloyd…No puedo creer que haya pensado que…"

"Esta bien… digo, Colette. Es comprensible que hubieses pensado tal cosa."

"Hee hee. Lo siento."

"Que tonta eres," dijo Lloyd, acostumbrado ya a sus repetitivas disculpas.

"Este día es tan bello…y pensar que si ustedes no me hubiesen salvado… no sería capaz de contemplar esto ahora mismo… No me seria posible siquiera de hablar con ustedes…"

"¿Por que piensas en eso ahora?"

"No lo sé… simplemente estoy tan agradecida… tan agradecida de que tú me ayudaste Lloyd…"

"Colette…"

"Yo sólo… quiero que estemos juntos Lloyd…"

"Estaremos juntos… Estoy contigo ahora mismo, ¿o no?" dijo Lloyd, mal interpretando lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle.

Colette sonrió. _Gracias__… Lloyd._

El grupo decidió alojarse en un hotel en Altamira después de un largo día. Sin embargo, ya que el hotel era tan grande, cada uno de ellos adquirió su propio cuarto, en vez de compartirlo como usualmente lo habían hecho. Y ya que tenían más dinero del que pensaban, pudieron darse ese lujo. Sheena se recostó en su cama, pensando en lo que Genis le acababa de decir. Estaba tan feliz… ella había sentido algo por Lloyd algún tiempo, desde aquella ocasión en Luin…

"_Eres realmente linda."_

Eso es lo que le recordaba diciendo. Sin embargo, el aspecto del rostro de Colette era casi invaluable. Se rió al recordar esto. Se acordó que estaba peleando con Colette por el cariño de Lloyd, porque en ese entonces sentía una atracción más fuerte hacia él de la que sentía ahora. Pero en ese momento, cuando Genis le dijo lo que Lloyd realmente sentía por ella, esos sentimientos comenzaban a regresar.

_¿Pero que es lo que le gusta de mi? _Pensó, levantándose hacia el espejo.

Observó su reflejo… sus ropas ninja, su cabello negro y sus ojos cafés. No creyó que fuese tan especial comparada con Colette… Colette era mucho más la chica de los sueños de cualquier chico. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, inocente y dulce… ¿que mas podría pedir un chico?

Entonces pensó en Zelos. También sentía algo por él. No obstante, no tanto como lo que sentía por Lloyd. Pensó en lo que le atraía de Zelos… y no pudo saberlo. _Tengo que hablar con Zelos y decirle que pare toda esta estúpida apuesta. Pero… Colette me dijo que ellos estaban besándose… y después de explicarme toda la situación parece ser que sólo se trató de un accidente. De modo que no me preocupare de eso…_

Se alejó del espejo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de Zelos, decidiendo solamente decirle que la apuesta se terminaba. _Es ahora o nunca… _se dijo a si misma, preparándose para lo que Zelos fuera a decir.

"¿Zelos, estás despierto?" Tocó suavemente la puerta, después la abrió.

Zelos la miró desde su cama, luego se levantó. "¿Que sucede, mi voluptuoso terroncito?" Sheena suspiró.

"Mira, acerca de la apuesta que hicimos…"

"Oh sí, la apuesta. ¿Asustada de que vas a perdeeeeer?"

"¡Ugh! ¡No! Es sólo que…"

"¿Que?"

"Pienso que no es justo para Lloyd si nosotros bromeamos con él de esta forma. Quiero decir, supón que, de alguna manera, tú logras que él se enamore de ti. ¿No seria desagradable si tú simplemente le dices que todo esto fue una gran y enorme broma? Imagina como se sentiría."

"Oh, mi querida Sheena. Creo que sólo estas asustada porque estoy tan cerca de tener a Lloyd entre mis manos."

"¡N-no!¿Aún no entiendes nada de lo que estoy diciendo?"

"Yo lo entiendo… Entiendo que tienes miedo de perder una apuesta, Sheena."

"No…" dio un paso hacia el Elegido… y tropezó con su propio pie. (Se esta pareciendo más y más a Colette… pero es difícil de manejar, ¿eh?)

Zelos la atrapó rápidamente antes de que pudiera caer. "Ah…" dijo ella ruborizándose, "¡Déjame!"

"Sólo te salve… Digo, ahora tu estas cayendo a mis pies, ¿o no mi dulce y pequeño terroncito?"

"¡BASTA!" dijo ella, dándole un manotazo.

"¡Owww! ¡Sheena! Mi rostro… Ouch…" dijo Zelos volteándose y pretendiendo estar herido.

"Zelos, lo siento…" dijo ella acercándose.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó él, asiéndola y poniendo su rostro cerca del suyo, extremadamente cerca. "Ahora dulzura, ¿por que querrías detener esta apuesta cuando estoy tan cerca? De hecho, creo que hasta te estoy enamorando a ti como bono extra…"

"¡Aléjate, pervertido!" dijo Sheena, intentando salir del apretón de Zelos, si bien sonrojándose en un tono rojo carmesí.

"Bien, bien. Voy a parar esta apuesta," dijo él, soltándola.

"Por fin lo entiendes."

"…Pero no será mi culpa si él se lanza sobre mi."

"Haha… Como si él fuera a hacer tal cosa. Pero en serio, gracias. Esta apuesta fue algo estúpido en primer lugar."

"Oh Sheena! ¡Yo nunca podría lastimar a Lloydie!" dijo Zelos, abrazando a Sheena fuertemente.

"¡Bien, bien, ya lo entendí! ¡Puedo sentir el amor aquí!"

Zelos dejó de abrazar a Sheena, pero sosteniéndola aún. _Ella es casi tan linda cuando no esta tratando de matarme… _pensó Zelos, mirando el negro cabello de la ninja. Pensó en la primera cita que tuvieron, cuando ella vino a Meltokio con su padre para discutir unos asuntos. Recordó cuando ella tuvo que esperar en casa de él porque algo sucedía en el castillo. También recordaba cuando él le había hecho una pregunta... – ¿_Quieres salir conmigo? _– y ella no tenia la menor idea de lo que eso significaba…

"_¿__Seguro…?" había respondido ella, confundida._

"_¿__Sabes lo que hace la __gente cuando sale?" le había preguntado él._

"_¿__Que?" _

"_¡Ellos se besaaaan….ASI__!"__ el había exclamado, dándole un gran y asqueroso beso como había visto a los adultos hacerlo._

"_¡__Ewwww!" gritó ella, dándole un manotazo y limpiándose los labios. "¡Si eso es lo que significa salir yo no quiero salir contigo, pervertido!"_

Zelos se rió, pensando en el incidente.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Sheena, mirando a Zelos cual si fuera un loco.

"Sólo estaba recordando nuestra primera cita."

"Ugh. ¡Por favor! ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡No quiero recordar lo húmedos y asquerosos que eran tus labios!"

"Te encantó, no lo niegues," dijo Zelos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Lo que sea!"

"¿Que tal si te doy uno ahora?" dijo Zelos, sorprendiendo a la ninja.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú sabes, un beso. Como el que te di cuando éramos niños."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses-..." antes de que Sheena pudiera terminar los labios de Zelos se plantaron en los de ella. Ella se quedo pasmada por completo. ¿_Lo rechazo o lo acepto? Me gusta Lloyd, pero Zelos un poco también… Agh ¿Que hago?_

Entonces Zelos se detuvo abruptamente. "Yo… lo lamento…" dijo él, y luego salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a Sheena ahí parada. ¿_Que demonios? ¿Por que me besaría, y después huiría? …Ugh! ¡Estúpido Elegido!_

Zelos se sentó fuera del hotel, cerca de la playa donde habían permanecido durante la tarde. Se recostó en la arena, reflexionando. _¿__Por que diablos fui a besar a Sheena?_ Sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia Lloyd, y también albergaba unos cuantos sentimientos por Sheena… Suspiró. _La vida es tan complicada…_

Entonces escuchó pasos y se levantó. Vio a Colette caminando por la playa. "Hey Zelos… ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?" le preguntó ella.

"Sí. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente."

"Oh. Yo también."

"Colette…"

"¿Sí?"

"Necesito un consejo. ¿Que harías tu si te gustaran dos personas al mismo tiempo?"

Colette reflexiono sobre quien podría estar hablando. Concluyó que una tal vez sería Sheena… pero de la otra no tenía idea. Sheena la había convencido de que no podría haber nada entre él y Lloyd, por eso pensó que no podría ser él. Y tampoco la pequeña Presea. _¿__El quiere a… Sheena? Siempre la esta mirando… y parece tratarla diferente a las otras chicas con las que coquetea…_

"Bueno, eso depende de a quien quieres más… ¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Ah, por nada."

"Ok. Bueno, ya voy a dirigirme adentro. Intenta dormir un poco, Zelos."

"Por supuesto, mi lindo angelito."

**Nota del autor: **Ah, demasiado drama, eh? Zelos quiere a Lloyd, y Lloyd quiere a Zelos, pero Zelos también quiere a Sheena, pero a Sheena también le gusta Lloyd y Zelos, y Colette quiere a Lloyd! Lol… No esperaban esto, huh? ¡Y todo esto por una estúpida apuesta! Lol. Bueno, estoy agotada… será después ^-^

**Nota de la traductora: **Espero y disfrutaran el capitulo muy pronto estará el siguiente y feliz navidad que pasen un día muy lindo con su familia!.


End file.
